The Biospecimen and Biomarker Core provides the leadership and expertise in biospecimen sciences and molecular analyses needed in this P01 to investigate the metabolic signatures of molecular subtypes of glioma to improve patient management. High-quality, well-annotated biospecimens and rigorous and standardized analysis of tumor tissue are essential for testing the hypotheses associated with the scientific Projects. The Core will acquire, annotate, distribute, track, and analyze brain tumor patient biospecimens from the operating room. This will include the acquisition and analysis of image-guided and multiple spatially mapped samples from patients with newly-diagnosed and recurrent glioma. In addition, the Core will provide histopathologic and molecular analysis of human glioma xenografts. All aspects of this Core are performed in accordance with the guiding principles set forth in the 2016 National Cancer Institute Best Practice for Biorepository Guidelines. The specific aims of the Biospecimen and Biomarker Core are as follows: 1. To acquire and preserve high-quality biospecimens, including image-guided and spatially mapped tissue samples, from the operating room to meet the tissue accrual requirements for the scientific projects. 2. To perform the clinically relevant molecular analyses required by the Projects. 3. To provide the neuropathologic expertise for interpretation of the processed tissue sections and extraction of appropriate quantitative and semi-quantitative parameters. 4. To maintain a tissue inventory and database of associated molecular parameters that is linked to the Brain Tumor Center Database, integrating imaging, clinical, molecular, and pathology data. 5. To provide consistent oversight of the Core activities that will ensure the stringent compliance with regulations governing informed consent and patient confidentiality, as well as management of the biospecimens and the information derived from the biospecimens.